


Aruku Around

by ilky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>called the wrong number while drunk au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aruku Around

He’s walking behind someone.

It’s not dark but it’s not light out either, they’re just walking, he doesn’t know where or why. This person has a deep voice, sort of sounds like mumbling at times, who also likes to ‘giggle’. Suddenly there’s alarms sounding off, so loud that he has to cover his ears and look around blindly to find where they’re coming from.

The person he’d been following just keeps walking, unbothered by the sirens. It’s so loud he feels himself using all his might to yell, but nothing comes out, it's stuck in his chest. The other person just keeps walking forward without a glance to see if he’s okay. Then everything goes blank, like there’s no infinite or end.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees a dim wall in front of him, the alarms are still going off but not as severe as before. He then realizes that he was dreaming and he’s in his room, in his bed laying on his side facing the wall. It couldn’t be morning already, it’s still dark out.

He groans and pulls the covers over his head to fall back asleep, wanting to silence the alarm that he suspects is his phone, but that would require moving.

He knows he’s not going to fall back asleep, at all. He moans out his misfortunes of having his slumber disturbed and he sure as hell hopes the insensitive prick who is calling him at whatever ungodly hour is prepared for the consequences. He rolls over to reach for his cell phone, tisks with his teeth when the hour reads 4:30AM.

He doesn’t even know the number.

“Hello?”

“Hmskde shelo,” Aoki scrunches up his face in question, who the hell is this? “Hello? Who is calling?” The grog is in his voice.

“Ummmm I sneeed a rideed,” the “person” on the other line is slurring, really slurring, Aoki is having a tough time understanding.

“What? Who is this?” He asks.

“I need, a ride, I’m at- who are you?” The man (it’s a drunk man why is it a drunk man?) replies in a clearer voice, still thick with alcohol, and maybe smoking.

“I’m Aoki who are you?” He replies, still utterly confused.

“Suteeve Aoki?” The man assumes which causes Tsune to roll his eyes and sighs out “no, not Steve Aoki.” (Prick)

“If you are Suteeve Aoki, can you hire a driver, I need,” the man stops and he’s yelling at someone, or something, or just yelling. “I need a ride home.”

Tsune pauses and takes a deep breath, knowing he was raised right.

“Look Sir, what you need is a taxi okay, I’m not sure how you got my number-“

“I dialed for Kei, I’m looking Kei, do you know Kei? OKei,” the drunk starts laughing and Tsune shakes his head, patience running thin.

“I don’t know who ‘Kei’ is I’m sorry Sir, you should really try for a taxi, I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait Wait Wait Wait, Wait,” the man sounds very clear now and Aoki is wondering if his friends are pranking him, because that’s what his jerk friends do. (pricks)

“Yes?”

“Listen here Suteeve,” Tsune rolls his eyes again, “I went to go see my ex at this place, no I swear I wasn’t stalking him. I just went there okay. And he was with someone else! My heart Suteeve, my heart is shattered in pieces,” the man starts making this weird sobbing noise, like it’s fake or exaggerated.

“Um, okay,” Tsune is not really sure what to do now, he almost feels pity for the strange guy.

“I mean I gave him a key, to my place, that’s love isn’t it?” The man sniffles quite loudly on the other end. “I bought him a plant, a cacatus,” Tsune smiles and wants to laugh. (dumb idiot it’s Cactus)

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’m sure you’ll be fine with out him,” he consoles, hoping to end this conversation and maybe lay in bed till work beckons him.

“I don’t know, Suteeve, I’m sitting on this pair of stairs here. They kicked me out, that place I was eating, they kicked me out Suteeve.”

Tsune lays on his back thinking maybe if he falls asleep the drunk will hang up. But then, Tsune believes he will wonder about the drunk and what if the drunk is left on the street? Then what? Then it’ll be on Tsune’s conscience for the rest of his entire life and he’ll die wondering if that drunk ever made it home okay.

“Kicked you out of where?” 

There’s coughing and more sniffling before the man answers, “this really nice thing where couples eat, they have dates, do you go on dates? I used to date all the time but he left me.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“There’s a big picture of this really hot model, she’s kind of blurry but I would go out with her, I would you know, I would.”

Tsune raises his brows. “What does she look like?”

“Um, she has black hair, Japanese,” Tsune wants to smack his head. (well duh)

He counts to three before replying again. “Is she holding perfume?”

“Oh that’s perfume? I thought it was sake, that’s some fancy looking sake, hey do you want some? I want some I can feel myself sobering I don’t like it.”

Tsune feels like he knows where that could be, but, that model is literally everywhere, this drunk man could be anywhere. “Look Sir, can you try to describe your surroundings to me?”

“I’m on steps.” Tsune finally smacks his head.

 

After 20 minutes of trying to get the man to cooperate, Tsune finds out the drunk man is but two blocks away from his complex and since he’s not sleeping any time soon, he decides to help the man out. The sun won’t be rising for another hour, but these type of mornings are enjoyable. Aoki tries to jog around this hour when he can, when it’s nice and cool and the stars are dimming and the moon is lowering to another place for earth.

His pace quickens once he gets closer, knowing soon the streets will be flooded with early risers and working class, the man was his mission now, he couldn’t turn back.

He suddenly wants to cry and stomp his foot when he sees that there are steps everywhere, the man could have stumbled away or he’s peeing somewhere or puking. He doesn’t want to think about that. And he forgot his glasses.

He gets closer and wonders if that black smudge from a distance is the man, could be. Then the black smudge moves and he pats himself on the back mentally, successfully locating the drunk who disturbed his sleep at 4:30 this morning.

He lightly jogs over to the man, looking both ways before crossing the street. Once he gets closer he feels a little awkward, feeling a little under dressed, which is weird because why would he feel like that.

The man is spread out over the steps, which looks uncomfortable and his eyes are closed, Aoki thinks maybe he died. “Where is Kei?” The drunk asks, eyes still closed, Tsune is startled.

“Um,” he inches closer, “I don’t know who Kei is, but I’m the one you called.”

The drunk sits up and looks around like a new born child, “Oh Suteeve Aoki, my man,” the drunk acclaims and tries to stand up.

He is unsuccessful and without thinking Aoki’s reflexes snap forward and he catches the man. “Oh dear me I almost fell. Suteeve I have no money for a taxi, can you take me home?”

Tsune is starting to sweat a little and he grunts trying to hoist the man up, and tsks. What a time to not bring his wallet and he can’t leave the man here.

It’s going to be a lovely morning.


End file.
